happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Be My Valentine
"Be My Valentine" is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Happy Days. This episode features seven dream sequences, each a comic bit and/or musical number performed on a minimalist setting more appropriate to a stage rather than a television show. Plot The episode opens in Arnold's with Richie, Lori Beth, Potsie, Jennifer, Ralph, Melissa and Joanie. In celebration of Valentine's Day, they each hang their Valentine's Day cards on a "Love Tree" that Al has set up as a decoration for the dance taking place that evening. The scene changes quickly to Joanie, still in Arnold's (waiting for her valentine, Binky Hodges, to arrive) next to the Love Tree. As she happily muses about how everyone has a valentine, the scene changes to a dream sequence of Potsie and Jennifer performing a romantic duet, "Save Your Last Kiss for Me." Joanie is still alone in Arnold's, waiting for Binky, as Fonzie enters. Fonzie picks up a red ribbon, which he ties in a bow around his neck, as he is giving himself as a valentine. After he leaves, Joanie wonders what a valentine from Fonzie would be like, and the scene changes to another dream sequence, with Fonzie in a setting reminiscent of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Fonzie is in the balcony, romancing five enthralled high school age girls below. The scene changes back to Joanie in Arnold's. As she replaces Ralph's valentine which has fallen from the tree, the scene changes again to another dream sequence. This time, the setting is a beauty parlor including a lighted makeup mirror and swiveling makeup chair. Ralph serenades Melissa with "My Funny Valentine," as he carefully applies make up to Melissa's face, who is seated in the makeup chair with her back to the camera. As the song concludes, Ralph turns the chair to reveal Melissa in clown makeup. At Arnold's, Binky still hasn't arrived. As she waits, Joanie reads a valentine she received from Chachi. Again, the scene shifts to a dream sequence, as Chachi, dapper in a suit, walking stick and top hat, performs "Thank Heaven for Little Girls," complete with a choreographed sequence he performs with four Vegas-type showgirls. The next scene shows Marion at the Cunningham home, waiting for Howard to arrive. A grumpy Joanie enters (apparently upset over Binky failing to meet her at Arnold's). When Joanie asks her if Howard does anything for her on Valentine's Day, Marion reveals that he always brings her flowers. Believing Binky has forgotten her, Joanie sarcastically notes that "It's nice to be remembered!" Another dream sequence follows with Howard and Marion performing "I Remember It Well" in a minimalist kitchen setting. At the Cunningham house, Howard finally arrives, with his expected gift of flowers for Marion. Unfortunately, Howard is unable to stand fully upright, having injured his back at the hardware store. Despite his injury forcing him to remain hunched over, he's still willing to go out with Marion to celebrate the holiday with friends (with the caveat that if one person makes a joke about Quasimodo, he will leave). As Marion and Howard leave, Richie and Lori Beth arrive. Richie is furious that he and Lori Beth were barred from a French restaurant because Richie was not wearing a tie. (Richie and Lori Beth were wearing matching white sweaters each emblazoned with a large heart on the front.) Rather than heed Lori Beth's suggestion that they should change clothes, Richie angrily insists that they will go out somewhere else, dressed as they are. As Lori Beth is led out the door by Richie, she says in an aside to Joanie, "I love it when he takes charge." Joanie, now alone in the Cunningham home, is impressed that Richie was taking Lori Beth out to a French restaurant, noting that Richie "knows how to treat a girl." The scene changes to another dream sequence, this time with Richie and Lori Beth performing an apache dance in French costumes on a minimalist French pub set. Joanie is then awakened from her musings from a knocking at the door. Joanie answers the door to Binky. While irate over him not showing up to meet her at Arnold's, she is quickly placated when Binky presents her with a gift of a locket. Although it's too late for them to go to the dance at Arnold's, at Binky's suggestion, they decide to go to Inspiration Point. The final scene is at Arnold's, where Al is alone cleaning up after the dance. He sits down at the piano and begins to play and sing, "Isn't It Romantic?" The scene segues into another dream sequence, with Al, now dressed in black tuxedo and top hat, continues the song. He is then joined by the rest of the cast, still in their dream sequence costumes, waltzing in their respective couples: Howard and Marion, Richie and Lori Beth, Potsie and Jennifer, Ralph and Melissa, Joanie and Binky and finally, Chachi with his four Vegas showgirls. The cast then waves off at Fonzie, still on the balcony with the five girls he had romanced in his own dream sequence. And the sequence ends with Al finishing the song on a very high note. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 5 Category:Happy Days episodes